How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: Prequel to How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less. Kagome never meant to listen to that conversation in the amusement park…she never meant to help that guy out either. Funny how fate works huh? DISCONTINUED
1. Shouts in the Park

_**How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary:** Prequel to How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less. Kagome never meant to listen to that conversation in the amusement park…she never meant to help that guy out either. Funny how fate works huh? _

_**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst_

_**Rating:** T for mild voilence, language, and Kikyou._

_**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome_

_**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for not putting this up sooner, but hey, on with my third story, and hello to both my new readers and the one's from my other stories. Just so you know, this is the prequel to 'How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less', and will include both the hated and the loved characters from there, but Miroku-kun will not be mentioned in this story at all, as he comes in during the 'How to Tick….' Story line. Well anyways, please enjoy Chapter 1 of How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case! Oh, and don't forget to review, as feedback is very much appriciated! Also, this takes place approximately two years before 'How to Tick...', anyways, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Shouts in the Park**_

Hi! My name is Higurashi Kagome, the one and only! This is like a really strange biography; maybe like a documentary you could say…it's fairly strange actually! After all, I'm only 15, still in Junior High, and getting ready to take my high school entrance exams and all.

Any ways, this is something we need to use to graduate, so I've decided to write about the time that I met my best friend in the entire world, well, besides Sango-chan, of course…but let me rephrase it…my best and first guy-friend in the entire world! There! That makes it much easier to understand!

Any ways, it all happened when I was just getting ready to leave the new amusement park, Fun Land or something like that…it's torn down now, something really bad happened there, I don't know what though, any ways, just as I said before, I was fixing to leave then suddenly, a shout caught my attention.

"Kikyou…?" it was slightly questioning, though it grew louder, it soon occurred to me that it was a _guy's_ voice. And he sounded kinda hot to, but of course, that is way beside the point.

"Kikyou!" This time the voice sounded more urgent, and me, being the nice person I am, came running over, just in time to spot a silver haired boy staring at a girl who looked a bit like me standing right next to a guy with creepy red eyes and long hair with way to much oil.

"…nani…?" the silver haired guy sounded a bit like he was about to cry, but the girl who looked like me, whom I figured to be Kikyou, didn't seem to care, and held her arm possessively around Creepy Eyes.

"Because Inuyasha, you were fun for a few days, but you see, our relationship would never last…sorry." From the mocking tone in Kikyou's voice, I knew she wasn't sorry, but as this sounded like a highly personal conversation, I was hiding in the bushes and couldn't do much.

"Bu-" the Silver Hair, whom I then knew as Inuyasha, was trying to speak, then Creepy Eyes cut him off.

"Listen Mutt, we've got to go," I bit back a growl, that wasn't very nice…but then again, I wasn't supposed to be listening to the conversation. "Kikyou come on."

Kikyou nodded, "Hai, Onigumo" She gave a mocking smirk to Inuyasha then walked off with her arm around Creepy Eyes', or Onigumo as Kikyou called him-waist.

Inuyasha looked heart stricken, and slumped downagainst the wall, mumbling nonsense words to himself, then randomlyshouting in a hoarse voice. I only caught words like'Kikyou you whore' and 'Onigumo...you'd better watch out...', itwas something around all of those lines.

I was feeling sorry for the guy,so I gulped, pushed my fears down,andthen took a chance- as soon as Kikyou and Creepy Eyes were out of view, I went in, trying to comfort the heart broken looking Inuyasha.

"U…um excuse me?" I spoke quietly, trying to say it as politely as I could.

"Nani?" thehoarse andbetrayedsound of Inuyasha's voice made my heart wrench.

"I just happened to over-" I gulped as I was met by a glaring gold eye.

"I don't care for you're sympathy! Stay away!" Inuyasha snarled, looking away bitterly before straitening and stalking off. I bit back a huff, I was just trying to help and he bites off my head!

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice you know!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

"Whatever!"

"Jerk!"

"..." Inuyasha stayed quiet, and his shoulders were shaking. I gulped, until a little laugh came out of him, and I was greeted by a smile. "You're not going to give up are you...?"

"Iie!" I smiled, "By the way...my name's Higurashi Kagome!"

"Takashi...Takashi Inuyasha..."

_**End Chapter 1**_

**_A/N:_** _I'm sorry that it's really short, but don't worry, the other chapters will be longer! I promise! Anyways, I've gotten the hang of the writing thing a bit, but reader income is still greatly appreciated! Thanks a lot, and by the way, to all of my previous readers, thanks a lot for sticking with me through out all of my other stories, and I'll be putting chapter 2 of Candlestick up as soon as I can, and guess what…I've also got a laptop now! Anyways, please, don't forget to review!_

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Hai: **Yes_

_**Nani**- What?_

_**Iie**- No_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

"_Dammit! Will you stop following me all ready?" the annoyed sound of his voice caused me to hold back a giggle._

"_Why should I? Hmm?" I said with a smile._

"_Because…" he fumbled for a word, I smiled._

"_See! You don't even have a good reason!" I giggled, hardly caring when he began mumbling darkly under his breath about annoying women._

_**End Preview**_


	2. Nice Puppy

_**How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary:** Prequel to How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less. Kagome never meant to listen to that conversation in the amusement park…she never meant to help that guy out either. Funny how fate works huh? _

_**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome_

_**Disclaimer**- I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha...**sigh**..._

_**A/N:** Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of 'How to deal with the local anger management case'! Thanks a lot to all who reviewed, and please continue! Well, anyways, here is chapter 2, and enjoy! Don't forget to review!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nice Puppy**_

"_**Chikuso**_!" I sighed, there he went again. It's been about two hours since the Fun Land incident, and Inuyasha and I are were in an arcade. Yes, most of you must be thinking I'm suicidal or a girl who wants to be killed or raped, as it's not very normal for a girl to go and help a random guy she met in an amusement park and then try and make friends with him…sometimes I hate the curse of being way to nice.

Oh, and if you're wondering what the 'chikuso' was for, it's because Inuyasha was now getting his ass kicked by in Super Combat 4. Isn't he amazing?

Now most of you would think that was a rather normal thing, after all, in an arcade, there are tons of players better then you right? Well, it's okay if the opposing player is older then you, or can at least talk in an educated way.

You see…Inuyasha just happened to be getting his ass kicked by some body that just happened to be a…eight year old, who then lost to a five year old…now what does that tell you about our dear Inu-kun? He sucks at video games…and I mean really sucks. He even failed at catch the acorns, the only thing he was good at was the gopher bopping game, and you know what? He only played it twice before getting annoyed at it, then trying to throw it out the window! That was about the time that we got kicked out of the arcade…and personally, I don't blame them.

Nobody wants a pair of teenagers in their place, especially when one is trying to destroy the place while screaming, "It's all rigged, dammit! The stupid little brats pay the bastard who runs this place so they can win! Dammit! Lemme go!" and thus, you find us where we are now: sitting on the curb in a euphoric state of absolute boredom.

Already I can hear the mumbles under Inuyasha's breath, and I sighed. There he went again.

"Hey, Inuyasha-kun…" I tried to make conversation. The said boy just gave me a 'look' and then, turned away, obviously still sulking about the 'arcade incident'. I tried again, "Inuyasha-kun…"

"I head you the first time," came a snappy reply.

I scowled, "You don't have to be such a jerk you know!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're a nosy ass bitch!" came the now waspish sound of his voice. I growled this time.

"Listen Anger management boy, it's not my fault that Kinky-ho or whatever her name is, dumped you for Creepy Eyes, OK? Now quit bitching about things that are gone-," My tirade was cut short my a muffled laugh that came out in a snort. "Nani?" I was kind of peeved, so now was definitely not the best time to be snorting at me. Dear kami-sama…that made Inu-kun sound indefinitely like a pig; so let me rephrase that: I was not in the best mood to be laughed at. Yes…that sounds much better.

"Kinky-ho? Creepy Eyes?" with that he burst out laughing. "What was I? Silver haired guy?"

I looked down in embarrassment. "Maybe…"

His laughter cut into me like a whip. "Hey, listen Giggle-san! I was out of it at the moment, and those were the few things I could think of!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He stood up, and I followed suit. Aimlessly, he began walking, once again, I followed him. He turned down a corner. I followed him. Finally, he seemed fed up.

"Dammit!" he shouted, turning around to glare at me, "Will you stop following me already!"

His annoyed voice caused me to giggle; it was kind of cute. "Why should I? Hmm?" I aid with a smile, skipping up until I was in pace with him.

"Because…" he stopped, trying to think of why I shouldn't follow him.

"See! You don't even have a good reason!" I said with a laugh, not caring when he began mumbling darkly under his breath about annoying women.

"You're annoying, you know that?" he said, after we had walked for about fifteen minutes in absolute silence.

"Hmm?" I blinked, having been daydreaming; I hadn't caught the whole sentence.

"…Nevermind." He growled, once again, he was annoyed.

"Aw c'mon…what'd I do this time?" I asked, while Inuyasha simply scoffed.

"Nothing!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"I'm not a wench!"

"Feh!"

"Feh! You're self!" _Slam!_

"Chikuso! That hurt!"

_**End Chapter 2**_

_**A/N:** Hello every body! How are you all doing today? Sorry if the chapter's a little short…I was debating on what to do with it, anyways, don't forget to review! _

_**Dictionary**_

_**Chikuso- **Shit_

_**Nani- **What_

_**(-san, -chan, -kun, -sama, -dono, ect.)-** Japanese honorifics used at the ends of names to present familiarity. A name with out honorifics could either mean great affection or great insult._

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Doray**-Thanks! And Inu-chan's supposed to be a mystery...at least for a little while!_

_**Ramblingphilosopher**- Glad you loved it!_

_**butthead24**- Thanks!_

_**Brickwall847**- Good for you! Yeah...I tried to make Inu-chan miserable a bit, just to get the story started, after all, we had to get Kagome feeling sorry for him, and it gave him a reason to be all tempermental._

_**Gurlofthenight**- Thanks, and look...I updated!_

_**BG4ever09**- Thanks!_

_**Hanako Horigome**- Look- I updated!_

_**Aiekien Jitsuni**- No, you don't really have to read the other story to understand this one_

_**Hearii-sama**- Thanks!_

_**F-Zelda**- Thanks, and look, I updated!_

_**xolovexinuyasha**- Thanks!_

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_I gulped, staring into the probing eyes of Sango-chan, "What is it Kagome-chan? You've been awfully jumpy lately…is something wrong?" _

_I gave a nervous smile, "Well…um…you see…"_

_**End Preview**_


	3. Meet the OPBFF

_**How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Prequel to How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less. Kagome never meant to listen to that conversation in the amusement park…she never meant to help that guy out either. Funny how fate works huh?_

_**Genre- **Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst, slight mystery/suspense_

_**Rating-** T for swearing, violence, and thematic elements_

_**Anime-** Inuyasha_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, the Inuyasha™ franchise is owned and created by none other then Rumiko Takahashi-sama, so, all rights belong to her…and not to me…much to my discomfort._

_**A/N: **Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been swamped with school work! In this chapter Sango makes her appearance! Well, enjoy Chapter 3 of How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case, and don't forget to review! _

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Everybody, Meet the OPBFF (Over Protective Best Friend Forever)**_

I yawned, staring leisurely into space thinking about a certain silver haired menace, who I won't name, as my sensei rattled on about factoring polynomials and quadratic equations, hardly noticing as half the class began to snore in utter boredom.

"Kagome-chan!" I gave a jump, staring wide at Akiyama Sango, who just happened to be my best friend in the entire world.

Sango-chan is a very pretty girl, if not a little tomboyish…and a total conservative, after all, she never wears any thing that shows off her assets, and if she does, she has to be forced into it and even then she sulks for about ten hours strait…now that I think about it, Sango-chan would get along very well with Inuyasha-kun…

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" she asked, her tobacco eyes worried.

I gave a slightly fake smile and a nod, but unfortunately, Sango-chan would not be deterred easily. "Kagome-chan, tell me the truth." The no-nonsense tone of voice told me that all hell would break loose if I didn't comply.

I gulped. "You've been awfully jumpy lately Kagome-chan…is something wrong?" Sango continued, looking at me suspiciously.

I gave a nervous smile, "Well…umm…you see…"

"Higurashi-san, Akiyama-san!" I winced as the croaking voice of the math sensei broke the intense silence that had settled across the room, although I was silently praising the old woman as she had just saved me from a investigative Sango-chan…all that mental thanking went down the drain as I heard the teacher's next few words: "Detention."

Great…an extra hour after school with a suspicious Sango-chan. I am _so_ looking forward to it…not.

Sango-chan glared at me suspiciously through out the day, and that kept me on edge, after all, my best friend could just be plain creepy if she was suspicious, she'd give you the 'look' and then glare at you for the rest of the day, hardly saying a word because she was so intent on watching you for clues. In fact…she'd probably make a pretty good cop.

As the last bell rung, I felt a sense of dreading, and the determined look in Sango-chan's eyes didn't help at all.

As we entered the detention room, Sango-chan blew up. "Kagome-chan…you are going to tell me what is going on this instance!" she practically growled, eyes flashing, but at that moment, I only saw ivory hair and a flash of gold eyes.

"Inuyasha-kun…?" I blinked, and blinked again, Sango, hearing the name, stopped her tirade, glaring at the silver haired male before us and golden eyes flashed.

"What do you want…" I blinked, something about Inuyasha was slightly different, maybe it was because he was so…calm, and his next statement explained it, "…with my brother?"

The look of utter fury in his eyes made me take a step back. Okay…apparently this guy was Inuyasha's older brother, and well…he looked pissed.

I blinked, staring into those cold dark eyes, and then, my face turned red. "Uh…gomen?"

Oh god my life sucked, just as it looked as if Inuyasha's older brother was about to glare me to death, and with that glare he probably could, a shout broke my attention.

"Sesshoumaru you bas-…wench?" Inuyasha, this time it _really_ was Inuyasha, blinked, pure astonishment coming onto his face, which was quickly followed by annoyance.

"You've stalked me all the way to school? What…are you that desperate to be-," Inuyasha was cut short mid-tirade as the previously forgotten Sango-chan glared at him, and trust me, that glare was almost as harsh as Inuyasha's older brother…I mean Sesshoumaru's glare…and trust me…that's saying something.

"Listen jackass," Sango snarled, while Inuyasha, and nearly everybody in the room, save for Sesshoumaru, cringed. "You will tell me exactly what is going on…**now**." Trust me; Sango-chan was not somebody you wanted to piss off.

"Why should I!" Inuyasha seemed to have gotten over the glare, and his pride hit him full force, and at the most inconvenient time to. What is it with males and their pride? Sometimes I wonder if they are a completely different species.

"Because bastard…if you don't I **will** make you **suffer**…after all, scissors can be **_so_** useful…" the tone of Sango-chan's voice took away all argument- well most of it.

I sighed…and raised my hand, before Inuyasha or Sango-chan could get even more pissed off. "I'll tell…" And for what seemed like an hour, and it probably was, I told the story of my 'relationship', if you'll call it that, with Inuyasha.

"So you mean to tell me…" the disbelieving look on Sango-chan's face made me wince, as I knew what was coming, and trust me, it came in full blow.

"**Kagome-chan, you mean to tell me that you eavesdropped, stalked, and then treated this guy to a video game in just two hours! What are you…a moron!** It wasn't often Sango-chan blew her top, and if she did, it was either due to what she thought of as sheer stupidity or some pervert asking for death threat (A/N: -cough**Miroku**cough-).

"Gomen, Sango-chan!" I whined, putting my arms up in a placating manor while Inuyasha looked like a defensive puppy, and I bet if he had dog ears they would've been flat against his head!

Sango-chan gave a sigh, and ran her hand through her hair, her normal slightly calm demeanor coming back. "Well, it was nice to let off some steam…" an apologetic smile came onto her face as she faced me, "Sorry Kagome-chan for blowing up in you're face, but next time you stalk a guy, please, tell me first?" she then gave a full blown glare towards Inuyasha, "…and you…Inuyasha-san right?"

Inuyasha gave a confirming nod and flinched when Sango-chan's sickly sweet smile hit him full force as she said cheerfully, "Well Inuyasha-san, you hurt Kagome-chan and I **will **make you suffer. You can expect lots of plastic tubing, spoons, serrated steak knives, forks, scissors, and of course…barbed wire and duct tape in store for you if you hurt her. Got that?"

Inuyasha gave a gulp, for once looking actually afraid, and as if on cue, the detention officer, who had been asleep during this entire ordeal, woke up and told us it was time to go.

"Well anyway, Ja ne Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-san! See you later!" Sango-chan said, giving a nod confirming she had heard the detention officer's command and left the room.

"Well…that was…nice..." Inuyasha said, sighing in relief as she left the room, while Sesshoumaru, who had stayed quiet through out this entire ordeal merely gave a 'Hn' and stalked out regally, probably having decided that this was not worth his time and he had better things to do then watch two inferior beings such as ourselves bicker and squabble like a cat and dog.

"You said it." I said, sighing as I exited the room. "You said it."

_**End Chapter 3**_

_**A/N:** Guess what every body…I'm fifteen now! I'm so happy! Also today's the last day of spring break…and then…back to school, but don't worry, after May 23, the updates will be coming a lot sooner, and speaking of updates, for the How To Tick Your Neighbor off in three minute or less fans, there will be a short story and probably a sequel coming out. The sequel will be before the epilogue and tell about their college days, and the short story is a side chapter to the story and tells just exactly how Sango knew Miroku lived in the basement. Anyways, don't forget to review and hoped you liked the chapter, which by the way, was longer then the others by a good page or two._

_**Dictionary**_

_**-chan, -san, -kun, -sama, -dono, -sempai, -kohai**- Japanese suffixes affixed onto the ends of names that usually generate respect or affection, though –sempai and –kohai are terms meaning older or more professional and of higher rank for –sempai, and –kohai meaning one who is of lower rank in the business world, such as a senior to a freshman for example._

_**Hn**- basically a grunt of acknowledgement, although I'm not to sure about that._

_**Gomen**- sorry_

_**Ja ne**- Good bye, Ja is an abbreviated form of this_

_**Reviewer Responses (Thank you so much!)**_

_**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta-** Hi to you to, and thanks for the compliment!_

_**Doray-** Hey look, I updated! Glad you like the characterizations...and yeah...Inuyasha sucks at video games...poor him..._

_**xoLovexInuyasha-** Thanks, and yup, Creepy Eyes suits Nary-chan just fine!_

_**Inuyashalovebug-** Thanks, and guess what, I updated, hopefully the next one will be sooner!_

_**Hanako Horigome-** Look, I updated...I'm so proud of myself!_

_**AnimeMiko15-** Don't worry, I'm writing more chapters!_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_I gulped, my eyes zooming in on the fist heading strait towards my face, as pure fear enveloped me. I could only say one thing._

"_Holy Shit."_

**_End Preview_**


End file.
